List of Marvel Comics characters: F
Fafnir Falcon Sam Wilson Joaquin Torres Falcona Arturo Falcones Famine Fancy Dan Fandral Fang Fantasia Fantasia is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. She first appeared in Captain America #352-353 (April–May 1989), and was created by Mark Gruenwald and Kieron Dwyer. The character subsequently appears as Fantasma beginning in Avengers #319-324 (July–October 1990). Fantasia was a member of the Supreme Soviets. The team had been sent by the Soviet government to capture the Soviet Super-Soldiers, who were attempting to defect to the United States. Fantasia disguised the team members with an illusion to appear as members of the Avengers: Red Guardian as Captain America, Perun as Thor, Crimson Dynamo as Iron Man, and Sputnik as the Vision. Eventually, the real Captain America defeated the Supreme Soviets and freed the badly wounded Soviet Super-Soldiers. Fantasia later changed her name to Fantasma when the team became known as the People's Protectorate. Eventually the team broke up and merged with the Soviet Super-Soldiers to form the Winter Guard. Fantasma is rescued from a time anomaly by the Winter Guard, with her former teammates of the Protectorate on her trail.Darkstar and the Winter Guard #1 It is revealed that Fantasma is a Dire Wraith queen, and she aligns herself with the Presence and fights the Winter Guard.Darkstar and the Winter Guard #2 She is defeated by banishing her into Limbo again.Darkstar and the Winter Guard #3 Fantasia is a Russian soldier with super-powers. She is skilled in magic, especially in the use of illusions. She has also shown the ability to fly and certain mental abilities. Fantomex Kat Farrell Kat Farrell first appeared in Deadline #1 and was created by Bill Rosemann. A reporter for the Daily Bugle, Farrell is the co-head of The Pulse, a section of the Bugle which focuses on superheroes. Initially, Farrell is interested in reporting on 'real' heroes, such as police officers and firefighters, and did not like being forced to cover superheroes. Following six supervillain homicides, Farrell is led to murdered judge Michael Hart, who presided solely over superhero crimes. Hart's wife had also been murdered. The police suspect that it was a double homicide or Hart had killed his wife first. Farrell discovers that Hart had been murdered by the Tinkerer. He had returned, though, with supernatural powers. Paul Swanson, fellow reporter, breaks into her apartment and kills her fish in an attempt to scare her off the case. Undeterred, she nevertheless decides to drop the story anyway, to protect Hart. Farrell also participates in the investigation of fellow journalist Teri Kidder's death, and was the first to interview Luke Cage when he brought the villain Green Goblin to justice. Other versions of Kat Farrell In the House Of M alternate reality, Farrell is still a reporter.The Pulse #10 She wants to write the truth but meets resistance because the ruling mutant class controls the newspapers. At one point she meets Hawkeye, who is aware that reality has been altered. Fasaud Fatale Father Time Father Time (Larry Scott) is a fictional superhero in the Marvel Universe. He was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Al Avison in Captain America Comics #6 (Sept. 1941),[http://www.comics.org/details.lasso?id=1639#4 Grand Comics Database: Captain America Comics #6 (Sept. 1941)] published by Marvel predecessor Timely Comics during the period fans and historians call the Golden Age of comic books. In 2011 he appeared again in All-Winners Squad: Band of Heroes as a member of the war time team Crazy Sues. Wearing a hooded cloak and wielding a scythe, Larry Scott seeks to make time work against criminals, rather than in their favor. He becomes Father Time to save his wrongfully accused father from being hanged, but was only seconds too late to prevent his father's death. Joe Faulkner Fenris Wolf Feral Fer-de-Lance Feron Connie Ferrari Connie Ferrari is a fictional defense lawyer in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Mark Waid and Andy Kubert, first appeared in Captain America Vol. 3 #20 (August 1999). Connie Ferrari was a well noted New York attorney. She met and started dating Steve Rogers who, unbeknownst to her, was actually Captain America. Their relationship would soon hit a snag due to Ferrari's continual defense towards criminals, most notably her brother David who was the Answer.Captain America Vol. 3 #42 When Ferrari found out that Rogers and Cap were one and the same, she felt betrayed and broke up with him.Captain America Vol. 3 #44 Rogers later worked up the courage to apologize to her and the two parted as friends.Captain America Vol. 3 #49 Later, Ferrari became the Avengers' attorney and gained an assistant named Amy. She seems to somewhat regret breaking up with Rogers as she has started dating men who look like him. She discovers that Flatman unintentionally bought the rights to the name Avengers and comes asking to buy them from him. He agrees under the condition that the Great Lakes Avengers be made official members of the team and she begrudgingly accepts.Great Lakes Avengers Vol. 2 #1 She later bails the team out of jail, after getting arrested over a bar fight, and inducts Goodness Silva as a member, so that she doesn't get prosecuted by the authorities.Great Lakes Avengers Vol. 2 #2 During a visit to the GLA's headquarters, Connie discovers that the team had kidnapped Councilman Dick Snerd, who was the super-villain Nain Rouge. They later find out that Good Boy had attacked him, leaving him seriously injured, and drop him at a hospital.Great Lakes Avengers Vol. 2 #4 Connie then tells the team to lie low for a couple of days and stay out of trouble.The Great Lakes Avengers Vol. 2 #5 Ferret The Ferret is a Timely Comics character who first appeared in Marvel Mystery Comics #4 (Feb. 1940). He was a generic detective whose only notable feature was his pet ferret, Nosie. The Ferret appeared in six stories during the Golden Age of Comic Books, in Marvel Mystery Comics #4-9. In 2009, he appeared in the Marvel Mystery Comics 70th Anniversary Special and several issues of The Marvels Project, a limited series. The Ferret aka Leslie Lenrow was a New York City based private investigator. He often consulted with the police on cases. In one case, he worked with Namor, his companion Betty Dean, the Human Torch, his sidekick Toro, the Angel, and Electro and his creator Philo Zog to defeat Nazi Dr. Manyac, his green flame robots, and Project: Blockbuster, a giant version of the green flame robots. In 1940, during a seemingly routine missing persons case, the Ferret and Nosie tailed a Professor Hamilton to a nondescript brownstone. In reality, Hamilton was a Nazi spy named Albrecht Kerfoot and the brownstone was a meeting place for spies. The Ferret was caught and stabbed in the heart with a dagger. His body was found by the Angel, who adopted his pet ferret and trailed the spies, eventually working with Captain America and Bucky to defeat them. Philip Fetter Fever Pitch Fiery Mask Fiery Mask (real name Jack Castle) is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. He was a Golden Age superhero created by Joe Simon and first appeared in Daring Mystery Comics #1 from Timely Comics. He first appeared in Daring Mystery Comics #1, then in issues #5-6 and then in Human Torch Comics #2. He returned in 2008 in The Twelve.Mystery Men's Dozen: Brevoort Talks "The Twelve", July 26, 2007, Comic Book Resources12 Days of the Twelve: Fiery Mask, August 9, 2007, Newsarama Chris Weston has referred to him as "Marvel's Green Lantern."The Twelve #0, Marvel, 2008 Fin The Fin is the name of two fictional characters appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Peter Noble The Golden Age Fin has elements of both the swashbuckling pirate and superhero genres. The first Fin first appeared in Daring Mystery Comics #7-8, (April 1941, Jan.1942), and was created by Bill Everett. Decades later, a simulacrum of the Fin briefly appeared, along with simulacra of the Blazing Skull, the Patriot, and the Golden Age Angel and Vision, to aid the superhero team the Avengers in The Avengers #97 (March 1972). In 2004, the Fin was revived by Marvel Comics and appeared as an ally of the Invaders in that team's series The New Invaders #2-3 (Nov.-Dec. 2004), #6 (March 2005), and #8-9 (May–June 2005). He was in the (unfinished) miniseries All-Winners Squad: Band of Heroes as a member of the Crazy Sues, a unit of Allied men with special abilities during World War II. The Fin received an entry in The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Golden Age (2004). Peter Noble was a Navy officer who was caught in a sinking submarine and was shocked to find that the immense pressure and lack of air did not kill him. He discovered an undersea civilization called Neptunia, and after several adventures on and under the sea he was made the Neptunians' ruler. At some unknown point he met, fell in love with and married Nia Noble, who became his Queen and co-ruler. Half a century later, he was called back to America and recalled to active duty as an admiral in command of a new vessel, the Infiltrator.Invaders (vol. 3) #2. Marvel Comics. This ship was no ordinary battleship; it had been designed by Bruce Dickson, the Thin Man, using technology from an incredibly advanced civilization. Infiltrator was capable of taking shortcuts through space, in theory making it undetectable and uncatchable. Noble and his wife came aboard and ran the ship's day-to-day operations, with the vessel acting as a base for the New Invaders team of superhuman operatives in their battle against the evil Neo-Nazi group called Axis Mundi. In the end, the vessel was destroyed and the Invaders members went their separate ways. Admiral Noble (ret.) once again returned to Neptunia with his bride to take up his duties as ruler. Wild Pack version The second Fin is a character originally from the 1990s series Silver Sable and the Wild Pack.Silver Sable and the Wild Pack #11 (April 1993). Marvel Comics. Although he initially disputed the name Fin, when pressed to reveal his real identity by fellow Intruder Sandman he begrudgingly accepted the moniker others had given him.Silver Sable and the Wild Pack #20 (January 1994). Marvel Comics. He is later seen as a member of the Garrison,The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Volume #5 (October 2008). Marvel Comics. the Vermont Fifty State Initiative superhero team, joined by fellow Intruders and Wild Pack alumni Man-Eater. They were assigned to apprehend Thunderbolts member Penance only to be defeated by him..Penance: Relentless #3 (November 2007). Marvel Comics. Fin Fang Foom Finesse Firearm Firebird Firebrand Gary Gilbert Russ Broxtel Rick Dennison Amanda Erikson Hades Firelord Firepower Jack Taggert David Roberts Firestar Richard Fisk Vanessa Fisk Leo Fitz Fixx Fixer Roscoe Sweeney Paul Norbert Ebersol Flag-Smasher Karl Morgenthau Guy Thierrault Flashback Flashfire Flatman Flex Flint Flint (Jaycen) is an Inhuman in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Charles Soule and Joe Madureira, first appeared in Inhuman #3 (October 2014). Flint was a young African-born American boy named Jason who was adopted by a white man named Martin, and his wife. Though Jason loved his parents, he felt out of place, mostly because in the community he grew up in he was the only black person. One day, the Terrigen mists arrived and Martin, who was actually an Inhuman, told Jason to embrace their destiny. Jason emerged from his cocoon and was immediately recruited by Lash.Inhuman #5. Marvel Comics. Lash renames him Korvostax and forces him and the rest of his team to fight the Royal Family, feeling that they were unworthy of being Inhumans. Lash was defeated by Medusa and Jason opted to join the Inhumans in New Attilan. During the fight, he discovered that he had geokinesis, the ability to control the earth and rocks, and could also encase himself in a rock-like body.Inhuman #3. Marvel Comics. While in New Attilan, he learns that his biological family is still in Africa.Inhuman #4. Marvel Comics. Soon after he takes the name Flint,Inhuman #9. Marvel Comics. Jason finally visits Utolan, his birth place, and discovers his birth mother and sister, Irellis and Ikelli, respectively. Out of respect, Jason changes the spelling of his name to Jaycen.All-New Inhumans #7-9. Marvel Comics. He also starts a relationship with fellow Inhuman Iso.Uncanny Inhumans #0. Marvel Comics. Flint accompanies Crystal's team in investigating the strange skyscrapers in China. When the skyscraper causes Collective Man to lose his powers and split into the five brothers, one of them is nearly killed by Flint.All-New Inhumans #6. Marvel Comics. Flint in other media * Flint appears in the Avengers Assemble episode "Civil War, Part 1: The Fall of Attilan," voiced by James C. Mathis III. He is one of the new Inhumans who moves to Attilan to study and hone his powers. In the episode "Civil War, Part 2: The Mighty Avengers," Flint, Iso and Haechi are on the run from Truman Marsh (secretly Ultron) and his team the Mighty Avengers who are trying to capture Inhumans to refuse to sign for mandatory registration. In the episode "Civil War, Part 3: The Drums of War," he is among the Inhumans that are mind-controlled by Ultron into attacking humans. * Flint appears in the fifth season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., portrayed by Coy Stewart.http://ew.com/tv/2017/11/02/agents-shield-season-5-spoilers-cast/ He first appears in "A Life Spent" where Tess tells him to clear the path to the trawler despite being told he could sleep there. Flint returns in "Fun & Games" where it is explained that his parents are dead. He is subjected to Terrigenesis by the Kree Vicar, but is rescued from the Kree by Yo-Yo Rodriguez. He discovers that he has geokinetic powers which he uses to kill Grill, who was holding Yo-Yo, Mack and Phil Coulson hostage, in self-defense. When Tess is killed by the Kree as part of their plans to draw him out, Flint uses his powers to kill the Kree Vicar. Sinara knocked Flint down until the rest of Phil Coulson's group rescues him. He is convinced by Mack to use his powers to help people and decides to stay in the Lighthouse while his allies head to the surface though Mack and Yo-Yo decide to stay to help him. Flint, Yo-Yo, Mack and a revived Tess manage to successfully rescue all the living humans on the Lighthouse from Kasius' wrath when he has the Vrellnexians driven to their level. Using his geokinetic powers, Flint creates a new portal for the S.H.I.E.L.D. team to go through. Despite the offer of going to the past with Mack and Yo-Yo, he chooses to stay to look after the escaped Inhumans and Terrans and help rebuild Earth using a model of Earth as the blueprints. In the season 6 episode "From the Ashes," Izel uses the three Di'Allis' energies to create a clone of Flint from Mack and Yo-Yo's fears and memories. In "The Sign," Izel possesses Flint and uses his abilities to recreate the Di'Allis. Then she possesses Yo-Yo and breaks Flint's leg. After a brief reunion with Deke, Flint is flown away from the temple by Agent Piper to get his leg tended to. Flipside Sally Floyd Flux Flying Tiger Mickey Fondozzi Foolkiller Ross G. Everbest Gregory P. Salinger Kurt Gerhardt Forbush Man Force Tucker Ford Forearm Foreigner Forge Lee Forrester Forgotten One Don Fortunato Dominic Fortune Jane Foster Frederick Foswell Foxbat Foxfire Frankenstein's Monster Freak Happy Hogan Eddie March Spider-Man villain Freakshow Free Spirit Freebooter Freebooter (Brandon Cross) is a fictional character who appeared in the Marvel Comics' series A-Next. He was created by Tom DeFalco and Brent Anderson, and first appeared in A-Next #4 (1999). Brandon Cross was a protégé of Hawkeye and Swordsman. He was invited to join the "Dream Team" of new Avengers who were going to become members of A-Next. Donning a Hawkeye-like costume, he assumed the guise of the roguish "Freebooter". Freebooter quickly displayed a tendency to be a "ladies' man" and poured on the charm for teammate Stinger and found her totally unreceptive to him. Stinger was outraged that new Avengers were being added to the team without her knowledge or permission, and felt no desire to fraternize with the new recruits (especially Freebooter), but in due time Freebooter's fighting skills earned her respect, and his heroic, chivalrous nature her affections. He became a valuable member of the team, but tragedy struck when his close friend and fellow "Dream Teamer" Crimson Curse was killed in the line of duty. Freebooter lost his carefree attitude and became more withdrawn, but he still fought the forces of evil in her honor. During the events of Last Planet Standing, Freebooter was badly injured, but received help from the former villain Sabreclaw, whom he later convinced to join A-Next while he was recuperating.Avengers Next #1 Freebooter later returns to active Avengers duty.Amazing Spider-Girl #25 Freebooter has no powers, but has outstanding swordsmanship skills and is an expert archer. His weapon of choice is a retractable bo staff. Freedom Ring Spike Freeman Frenchie Frenzy Freya Friday Friction Sharon Friedlander Frigga Frog-Man François LeBlanc François LeBlanc first appeared in Daredevil #10-11 (October, December 1965), and was created by Stan Lee and Wally Wood. LeBlanc, a man with Olympic-level leaping skills, is among those recruited by the Organizer, secretly a candidate for the New York mayorship, to form the Ani-Men. The team goes on missions to undermine the current administration. Daredevil defeats them and they all go to prison.Iron Man #10-11. Marvel Comics. The Ani-Men later work for Count Nefaria, whose scientists submit the unwitting Ani-Men to processes that temporarily give them superhuman powers and animal-like forms. LeBlanc gains superhuman strength and stamina, along with frog-like legs. They invade the Cheyenne Mountain missile base and fight the X-Men.X-Men #94-95. Marvel Comics. After they lose their powers, the team is sent to kill Tony Stark. However, they are killed by a bomb that Spymaster had planted, also to kill Stark.Iron Man #115-116. Marvel Comics. Eugene Patilio Eugene Patilio first appeared in Marvel Team-Up #121. He was created by J. M. DeMatteis, who later described him as one of his "all-time favorite" characters. Eugene Patilio was born in Brooklyn, New York, the son of Vincent Patilio (the supervillain Leap-Frog). After several defeats by Daredevil, Iron Man, and Spider-Man, which eventually landed him in jail, Vincent eventually decided to retire and go straight. Eugene dons his father's costume as the Fabulous Frog-Man in an attempt to be a crime-fighter.Marvel Team-Up #131 (July 1983). Marvel Comics. His two major enemy villains are the White Rabbit, a comedic villain inspired by the Alice in Wonderland character, and the Walrus, a dimwitted character who essentially had the proportionate abilities of a walrus (tough skin and super-strength).New Defenders #131 (May 1984); Spectacular Spider-Man #185 (February 1992). Marvel Comics. Frog-Man has a tendency to capture villains simply by dumb luck. Eugene's inability to fully pilot his automated Frog-Man costume causes him to wildly bounce around, defeating villains by crashing into them.Marvel Fanfare #31-32 (March & May 1987). Marvel Comics.Marvel Team-Up #121 (September 1982). Marvel Comics. The White Rabbit and Walrus team up to get revenge on Frog-Man, going on a rampage and luring not only Eugene, but also his father and Spider-Man. Once again, however, they are defeated by Eugene crashing into them.Spectacular Spider-Man #185 (February 1992). Marvel Comics. He, Spider-Kid, and Toad briefly form a super-team called the Misfits.Amazing Spider-Man #266 (July 1985). Marvel Comics. Eugene is later recruited as part of the Fifty-State-Initiative program, joining the team Action Pack.Avengers: The Initiative #7. Marvel Comics. During the Secret Invasion, this Patilio is revealed to be a Skrull infiltrator.Avengers: The Initiative #19. Marvel Comics. After the invasion is over, the real Frog-Man is shown in a support group meeting for people who had been replaced by Skrulls.Avengers: The Initiative #20. Marvel Comics. During the "Fear Itself" storyline, Frog-Man appears at a meeting held by Prodigy regarding magical hammers that have crashed into the earth.Fear Itself: Youth In Revolt #1. Marvel Comics. He is part of Gravity's team and helps battle Crossbones.Fear Itself: Youth In Revolt #2. Marvel Comics. He is later seen with the team during a massive earthquake caused by a battle between Gravity and Hardball and helps them in their fight against Thor Girl, who had recovered her designated powers.Fear Itself: Youth In Revolt #5-6. Marvel Comics. During the "Spider-Island" storyline, Frog-Man witnesses terrorists with spider-powers attacking the United Nations and springs into action, teaming up with Ms. Marvel, Hawkeye, and Jessica Jones against a spider-empowered Flag-Smasher, gaining the three heroes' grudging respect.Spider-Island: Avengers #1. Marvel Comics. Vincent Patilio, although proud of his son, is also very worried about him risking his life, to the extent that at one point he publicly humiliates Eugene to prevent him from joining the Defenders, dragging him home in front of the team and the media.New Defenders #131 (May 1984). Marvel Comics. During the "Hunted" storyline, Frog-Man is among the animal-themed characters captured by Taskmaster and Black Ant for Kraven the Hunter's Great Hunt that was sponsored by Arcade's company Arcade Industries. He was seen watching Spider-Man fight Scorpion until the Hunter-Bots created by Arcade Industries arrive.Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 5 #17. Marvel Comics. He was then seen fleeing the Hunter-Bots.Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 5 #18. Marvel Comics. Frog-Man later joins the animal-themed characters in attacking the Hunter-Bots.Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 5 #20. Marvel Comics. He was later freed when Kraven the Hunter had Arcade lower the forcefield around Central Park.Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 5 #22. Marvel Comics. Although he has no powers, Eugene's frog suit contains electrical coils on the soles of its flippers, allowing him to leap great distances. It is internally padded, enabling him to bounce off objects with little danger. Frog-Man in other media The Eugene Patillo version of Frog-Man briefly appears in the Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes episode "The Cure". After the Thing is "cured" of his condition, he is a potential recruit to the team, alongside Captain Ultra, Flatman, She-Hulk, Squirrel Girl, and the Texas Twister. He is rejected after accidentally bashing his own head on the ceiling during his audition. Adrienne Frost Carmilla Frost Carmilla Frost is a freedom fighter and member of Killraven's Freemen in a post-apocalyptic alternate future of the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Don McGregor and Herb Trimpe, first appeared in Amazing Adventures vol 2, #21 (November 1973) and continued to appear in most issues of the title through #39. Within the context of the stories, Carmilla Frost is born in 1994 in an alternate-future Earth designated Earth-691 by Marvel Comics. In 2001 she is taken with her father Andre to the Martians' Yankee Stadium Genetic and Clonal Complex. Andre is coerced to serve the Martians in performing cloning research by threats to his child. In 2004 she begins assisting her father in his experiments, and eventually becomes an expert molecular biologist. By 2010 she becomes the youngest human designated as a Keeper by the Martians. However, in 2014 she refuses to conduct cloning experiments on other humans. Two years later, after a Martian Overlord slew Andre, she agrees to try to clone his corpse in an attempt to restore him to life. Her efforts fail, instead producing the mutated creature Grok. In 2018 she helps Killraven escape from captivity from the Yankee Stadium Genetic and Clonal Complex and joins his Freemen. In 2020 she learns that she is pregnant with the Freeman M'Shulla's child. She and her newborn son Skar are rescued by the cross-reality traveling Machine Man and Howard the Duck. Cordelia Frost Deacon Frost Emma Frost Rumiko Fujikawa Fury Jake Fury Mikel Fury Nick Fury Nick Fury Jr. Vernon Fury Fusion Hubert and Pinky Fusser Markley Futurist References Category:Lists Marvel Comics characters: F, List of